


Lost and Hope to be Found

by Miyuki_mist12



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But he does what he does with good intentions, Explicit Language, Fatal Frame Elements, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Jack is protective over his boy, Jamie worries everyone, Multi, No Beta We Die as Men, Pitch is unpredictable, ROTGHC 2020, Sophie is best sister, camera obscura included, no one dies unless you count the people already dead, survival horror element, teen!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12
Summary: A friend of Jamie's has been missing for a while, prompting him to search within an old abandoned mansion as the last possible link to their disappearance. However, he quickly learns he may have been a little in over his head walking into a house that even the authorities refuse to enter. What's a mortal teenage boy still highly receptive to the supernatural to do?
Relationships: Jamie Bennett & Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett & Sophie Bennett, Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost and Hope to be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Halloween. Super Late, but here's what I had for Day 2: Stranded 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Everything within Jamie had screamed at him to just turn away and go home. That he could just as easily disappear as well. Overall, his desire for answers won out.

A kid from his class was reported missing a couple of weeks ago. A boy named Matthew Asou. Jamie remembered him being reserved but also kind and very knowledgeable of the occult. While they weren’t all that close, the two always found themselves locked in conversations with each other, primarily regarding the supernatural and any otherworldly topics. 

Upon reaching his teens, Jamie found it was harder to express his enthusiasm for spirits and other mythical creatures without being frowned upon than when he was little. Even his friends were now split on the matter of the Guardians. While no serious conflict erupted from the divided opinions, there was still some tension. Sophie still had the luxury of being as open as she wanted with her belief since she was still very young.

Jamie still held closely his belief, make no mistake about that, it was just more subtle and internal in a way that only certain others can spot. Most likely why he and Matthew were able to easily converse in spite of their silent natures.

When Matthew stopped showing up to classes, Jamie thought nothing of it at first, figuring he had just been sick. It was when days turned to weeks did Jamie begin to worry. He thought to visit Matthew at his house to check on him, but he never got his address. And unfortunately, that wasn’t the type of info the principal’s office freely gave out. 

Jamie couldn’t help but feel something had gone wrong. Something terribly wrong.

Despite an extensive police search, no trace of Matthew could be found. It was as if he’d disappeared off the face of the earth. The authorities eventually had to call off the case due to lack of evidence, rendering Matthew’s close friends and family devastated but still hopeful. The missing person posters were still seen all over Burgess, as well as posts online begging anyone for any piece of information that can help in locating Matthew.

Despite what the police stated, they did miss a spot. 

Or more like they avoided a spot. 

Jamie remembered Matthew mentioning before he disappeared an old manor located in the more rural parts of Burgess, a manor that has been left abandoned and untouched for as long as the elderly residents of the town can recall. 

Little is known of the huge structure aside from urban legends deeming it cursed due to people having gone missing in that area, as well as the house having once been occupied by a family of a prestigious standing whose bloodline was cut short. Matthew had expressed his desire of investigating the mansion, hoping to perhaps uncover the truth of the house and its people.

It would be a moot point trying to convince the police about the mansion, and he wasn’t looking to endanger his sister nor any of his friends. He won’t expect Jack or the rest of the Guardians to help as they’re always needed elsewhere.

Jamie was going in alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a thirty-minute bike ride and slipping through the brittle iron gates, Jamie had reached his destination with little trouble.

A sense of foreboding instantly filled him the minute he set his eyes on the mansion.

The manor stood tall, dark, and dilapidated under the overcast sky. Loose tiles hanging from the shingles, boards rotting away, the glass of the windows either cracked or shattered completely. However, even in Its decrepit state, Jamie could feel an unsettling vibe emitting from the structure as if daring him to enter its doors. He checked his phone. No working signal. He really was on his own out there.

His inbox held only two recent messages; one from his mom who he told he’d be out with a friend, and the other being from Hope, still sometimes referred to as Cupcake. Hope was the only one who knew where he really was, and after unsuccessfully trying to deter him, she grudgingly agreed to keep his secret. 

**‘Still say you’re crazy. Better not hear about you on the news.’** Hope’s text had read. Jamie’s lips quirked upwards, able to read the worry behind the frank letters. Yeah, he probably was crazy for doing this.

Still, he wasn’t turning back. Jamie knew the key to solving the mystery behind his classmate’s disappearance lay somewhere deep within the manor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was quiet inside, the only noise being the creaking of the wooden floor under his shoes while making his way around. The interior was also in poor shape, paint peeling off the walls, dust covering every surface, cobwebs trailing to the floor from the walls, large gaps in the walls as if a giant fist had smashed through them. Jamie was careful to watch where he stepped, aware the floorboards could give out at any time.

Jamie was bewildered when he saw that some of the lamps and chandeliers were lit, a sure sign someone had been there. How long though, was very uncertain.

He hoped there weren’t any looters hanging around. Curse or not, some people were just that greedy. He could defend himself to a degree, being a red belt in Taekwondo, but he didn’t know how he’d fare against a whole gang. It wasn’t like he came armed either, the only items he carried in his small backpack were his flashlight, a bottle of water, first aid kit, some snacks, and his cell phone.

A map of the layout would’ve been useful, also. But he’d have to settle for the candles as his only reliable trail. 

The trail took him to a large study. A musty desk, empty shelves, and a turned over chair, the only furniture decorating the room. Jamie walked to the desk and pulled open a drawer, causing a bunch of dust to fly around. Jamie coughed, covering his nose and mouth into the arm of his sleeve. _‘Really need to watch for that,’_ he grimaced. Forget looters, lead poisoning was the more probable thing to kill him.

He had hoped to stumble upon some books or documents, anything that could point to Matthew’s whereabouts. Some materials providing insight regarding the house’s history would be nice too, maybe some journals left by the residents. Unfortunately, the documents within the drawer were too illegible to make out, minus certain words. 

“Tradition”, “Honor”, “Offering”, and “Calamity”. Jamie didn’t like the combination of those words.

“Was the family some kind of cult or something?” He wondered. That would explain the whole cursed reputation. Finding nothing else of use, he moved on to other areas of the house.

The other rooms he’d explored didn’t have much to offer either. However, one thing that stood out to him was a frayed portrait of an elegantly dressed young girl hanging in one of the parlor rooms. The girl was pretty, with long dark hair and a pair of light blue eyes, complete with a small smile. Despite the smile, Jamie could tell the girl’s eyes were sad. 

“What’s on your mind, miss?” He asked, as if the painting would respond. He wished he could know what her thoughts were. Giving one last glance at the painting, the teen continued with his search.

Jamie must’ve been walking around for hours. He lost count of the accessible rooms he’d been into after the tenth one and was sure he hadn’t covered even half the layout of the mansion.

However, the minute he stepped back out into the foyer, all the shutters previously opened spontaneously slammed shut. Jamie flinched from the abrupt crashing sounds, hearing them echo throughout the house. 

He brought a hand to his chest, taking some short breaths. “Shit…” He hissed, his heart racing as his eyes adjusted to the sudden blackness. 

Before, the open windows served as a reliable light source. But now it was as if night had already struck, engulfing everything in total darkness. Even the candles had flickered out.

Jamie quickly slung his backpack forward and unzipped it, blindly grabbing for his flashlight. Upon touching the metal cylinder shape, he took the flashlight out and switched it on. He shone his flashlight in every direction, looking to see if someone, or something, had been lurking there after all.

“Pitch?” Jamie breathed out. “is this you?” He wouldn’t be surprised if his present situation had drawn the Boogeyman out. After all, the dark spirit never passed up an opportunity to instill fear of any kind. Was he being subjected to one of the Fear King’s nightmares?

No. The teen had a hunch this was something outside of Pitchner’s methods. 

“Okay. Calm down, Jamie,” The teen instructed himself. “This place just got creepier, but that doesn’t mean it’s time to panic. You’ll be fine. Focus on what you came for.” 

A sizzling noise to the side caused him to turn his head. Hazel eyes widened as some wall lamps down a long narrow hallway were relit, the small flames appearing one by one. “Do I really have to?” He asked out loud. Jamie wasn’t that inclined to enter the creepy corridor, but it was either that or stay in the creepy foyer. 

Taking a deep breath, Jamie entered the hallway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dimly lit corridor was a small relief from the dark openness of the foyer. He still kept his flashlight on in case everything turned dark again. He tried one of the doors, twisting the cold musty brass knob in his hand. However, no matter how much he pushed or pulled, the door remained stuck. 

“Locked. Figures.” The brunet sighed. He played enough horror games to guess what that entailed. “Which elaborate puzzle do I need to solve to get this key?” He said with a slight laugh. He surveyed the row of doors stretching on both sides down the length of the corridor, each one also shut and most likely locked.

Jamie slowly walked down the corridor, keeping his eyes on the doors in case anything were to jump out. He felt like he was walking through those staged haunted houses during Halloween, costumed characters waiting for their cue to jump at unsuspecting customers, filling them with a fun-filled fright. Except this time was different. Jamie was more than aware anything could happen in a place like this.

Jamie’s train of thought was interrupted when he realized that the corridor had ended, as did the lamp trail. The hall had split into two paths. Peeking along the corner, Jamie shone his flashlight through both of them in contemplation. It didn’t seem to matter which direction he took, he’d be walking through the dark either way.

Something moved at the corner of his eye from the left path. Looking over, he gasped in surprise. More like _someone_.

“Matthew?” Jamie stepped further out from the corner and trained the flashlight’s beam in the direction of the hall. A boy around Jamie’s age stood at the far end with his back turned. Jamie could make out the boy’s attire; blue shirt over a pale grey long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers. Jamie gasped when the boy turned around.

That was indeed Matthew. The same black hair, spectacled brown gentle eyes, and though it was resigned, the same kind smile.

“Matthew!” Jamie called as he took a step forward. “You’re okay!” He smiled in relief at the sight of his classmate present and unharmed. “I can’t believe you actually decided to come here. You have any idea how worried everyone’s been?” He said, shaking his head. 

But Matthew remained still and silent, looking as though he hadn’t heard a word Jamie said. The brunet’s smile faded.

“Matthew…” Jamie tried again. “What’s wrong? Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Jamie!” Matthew just kept smiling before turning and disappeared behind the corner of the hall.

“Hey! Wait!” Jamie ran to catch up with his classmate. “Matthew, stop! Where you going?! We can’t stay here! Come back!” But as he turned the corner, Matthew was nowhere in sight.

The brunet cursed. “How did he disappear so fast?” He said frustratingly. “and why did he just walk away? Does he not realize people have been searching for him?” A million questions ran through his head. 

He could feel a shift in the air, making his skin crawl. It seemed the further he proceeded in the mansion, the more unsettling the energy became. This was not good. He had to find Matthew and fast.

Jamie noticed something at his feet. Training the flashlight down, a camera reflected the beam. It appeared to be one of those old-fashioned cameras, from the accordion-like lens to the woody color. 

The brunet crouched down to pick the camera up, only to be hit with a vision as his hand touched it.

Matthew was running through a series of rooms, occasionally looking over his shoulder as though he was being pursued, clutching the same camera Jamie just found. Eventually, the dark-haired teen hit a dead end and turned around to face whatever had been chasing him. Wearing a serious expression, Matthew raised the camera up to his face. 

Jamie gasped as he came back to himself. He stared down at the camera in his hands. 

“What...What was that?” 

Matthew was using this camera, but how did it get here? Did something happen to him?

And that flashback…

He remembered Toothiana explaining to him how certain items carried memories of the people they were attached to, for example; fallen baby teeth. Was this camera similar in that aspect? 

Jamie could tell this was no ordinary camera if the symbols surrounding the lens were anything to go by, which he recognized them representing the 13 Buddhas. He wasn’t entirely sure what significance the deities used for funeral rites served on a photographic tool, though he had a feeling he’d find out real soon.

He put the camera in his backpack before moving forward.

“ What were you trying to do here, Matthew?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie felt he’d been walking the same hallway for the last hour. Every corridor he passed, every corner he turned just led to more hallways with doors he couldn’t open. The lamp trail helped in giving him a path to follow, but besides that, he wasn’t making any headway in his search.

He was relieved by a change in scenery in the form of a lounge looking area, there being a table and armchairs with bare shelves lining the walls. He considered resting on one of the armchairs in spite of their dust-covered appearance when a humming noise put him on high alert. It couldn’t have been his phone, power long drained. Was it the camera? Opening his bag, he was shocked to see the filament glowing an angry red. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard footsteps along with a heavy shift in energy. 

Someone was coming.

Jamie took that as his cue to hide. He switched off his flashlight before diving behind one of the armchairs, pressing his back against the chair. He hugged his legs to his chest, curling within himself like a hedgehog. For once, he was glad to be small for his age.

The brunet covered his mouth as he listened to the groans of the floorboards becoming louder under the person’s slow but harsh steps. Despite his damned curiosity, he didn’t dare attempt to sneak a glance at the person’s appearance. No doubt he’d be sorry if he did.

Jamie nearly whimpered when the footsteps stopped just on the other side of the chair. 

_‘Do they know I’m here?!’_ He internally panicked. _‘No. No. Not yet. They haven’t found you yet. You remember how Hide and Seek works, Jamie, it’s only Game Over if they see you. As long as they don’t see you...’_

For that moment it was as if he were ten again, keeping as still as he could to not draw attention to his hiding spot, determined to avoid being “it”. Of course, there were times where he had been _too_ good at the game to where everyone would end up searching for him out of worry instead of light-hearted fun. 

He recalled years ago falling asleep in his hiding spot one game, only to later wake up carried in the arms of a worried but relieved Jack as the commanded wind flew them home. Jack had been more than a little mad at Jamie’s carelessness, but he also didn’t neglect to remind the boy how important he was to the people in his life, and how devastated they’d be if something happened to him. How devastated Jack would be if anything were to happen to him. Jamie didn’t play another game of Hide and Seek for a long time after that, having felt really guilty for the trouble he caused. And when he did eventually get back in the game, he always voluntered to be “it”.

Jamie shook himself out of the memory, reminding himself of the reality of his current situation.

His head rang as the person began to speak, or at least tried to. The only sounds that seemed to emit from their throat were nothing more than dry airy moans. It could be comparable to the zombies portrayed in the movies, except there was no way this was some walking corpse. Jamie knew it was a ghost he was dealing with, the cold air being a huge warning.

The brunet shut his eyes, hoping the person would remain ignorant of his position. A couple of minutes passed until the person let out another moan before trudging along. Jamie opened his eyes, glancing at the red light of the camera’s filament. The light grew fainter and fainter until completely dying down, indicating the person was gone as was the oppressing energy.

Once he confirmed he was alone, Jamie dropped his hands gasping out a breath. He panted trying to compose himself, directing his focus on anything to take his mind away from that fucked scenario he was just in. He didn’t know what would’ve happened if he’d been seen, and he prefered to keep it that way.

He stared at the camera in his hands, processing the phenomenon that occurred. It appeared the camera was able to sense if something hostile was nearby. That was going to be useful for future encounters.

Deciding he was rested enough, the brunet slowly got up from the ground and switched his flashlight back on. 

Jamie exited the lounge, looking behind his shoulder the whole time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie discovered another interesting concept about the camera.

Other than detecting negative energy, it was also capable of identifying non-hostiles along with hidden places.

The first function made itself known when he came across a little girl, her skin a paper white and hair pale blond, dressed in black huddled next to a bookshelf. The filament lit up just as it did earlier, only this time it was glowing a pale blue. Jamie didn’t sense anything dangerous from the girl, if anything, it felt more melancholic. 

Jamie’s heart clenched at the sad look clouding the girl’s wide grey eyes. She reminded him a lot of Sophie when she was little. The girl regarded him with uncertainty from her curled position, her long golden locks swaying as she tilted her head to the side. Not wanting to scare her, Jamie kept himself at a reasonable distance but also made to crouch down so he’d be more at her level. The girl tensed but didn’t run away, instead choosing to observe the teen. Eventually, she slowly got into a standing position and walked closer to Jamie.

The brunet shivered a little due to the cold air exuding from the girl’s closer proximity, but brushed it off.

“Hi there,” he greeted gently. The girl only continued to stare at the teen curiously. “Are you okay?” More silence. Jamie sighed.

“Don’t feel like talking that much, huh?” He remarked with a soft smile. “Not that I blame you, It’s smart you be cautious around a stranger,” The girl stayed quiet, though after a few moments she eventually smiled a small shy smile. 

Jamie was delighted to see the girl perk up. He never liked seeing children so despondent. 

“My name’s Jamie,” He introduced himself, “you don’t have to tell me yours if you’re uncomfortable sharing.” Jamie watched as the girl’s mouth moved as if repeating his name. A thoughtful expression crossed her face before she turned to a tall, cracked, and dusty mirror leaning against the wall. She padded over to it and turned her head gesturing for Jamie to come as well.

Jamie inspected himself in the mirror. He looked like a hot mess; his already disheveled mahogany hair had become even messier, his skin pale, topped with some soot smeared along his cheek. 

the girl wrote some letters in the dust. The brunet was able to make out what they spelled amidst the sloppy handwriting.

‘Hannah’

“Hannah? Is that your name?” Jamie asked, turning to the child who responded with a nod. He smiled down at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Hannah.”

Hannah shyly smiled up at Jamie and nodded, expressing she shared the sentiments. However, she raised her hand and pointed a finger in his direction. The teen was confused at first, only to realize she was transfixed on something within his bag. He noticed that the blue light from the camera was poking through the material of his backpack and took the device out to show her.

“Was this what you were looking at?” Jamie asked. Hannah quickly nodded her head. “Did you happen to see another boy carrying this earlier?” The blond-haired girl nodded again. “Do you know where he went?” She took some time before turning to point in a direction down the hall.

Jamie mentally sighed. ‘ _Great_ ,’ he thought. _‘More hallway.’_ Still, it was reassuring to know he was on the right track. “Thank you, Hannah, I really appreciate your help,” he told her sincerely.

The blond-haired girl held her tiny hand up to Jamie who understood, extending his hand for hers to slip into. “Did you want to show me something?” Hannah nodded and tugged on his hand. “Okay, lead the way.”

The brunet fondly remembered when a smaller Sophie would do the same, whether it was during walks home from a long day at the park or just anywhere in general. 

Hannah’s hand felt icy cold, something that saddened Jamie considerably. _‘Poor thing,’_ he thought. _‘She must be really lonely too.’_

The two walked the whole way hand in hand. Jamie felt more relaxed having a companion even if it was for a short while. He had spent God knows how long in this mansion so far with only his thoughts, so he was grateful for the company. Hannah must’ve been as well, while it’s a given she wasn’t the only resident there, it was probably a breath of fresh air for her to meet someone from the outside. Jamie hoped the other residents he’d end up meeting will be more like Hannah and less of whoever or whatever was in that lounge area.

Hannah had led him to another open area of the hallway where the furniture consisted of a few bare bookshelves and a large framed painting that stood in the middle. Letting go of Hannah’s hand, Jamie moved to take a closer look at the painting while training his flashlight on it. The painting was nearly faded, but Jamie could make out what appeared to be a well-dressed man amidst the degrading colors. The only thing missing was the man’s face, being nothing more than a watery mess of several colors.

The blue glow of the camera’s filament grew more intense when Jamie stood in front of the painting. The brunet looked to his side at Hannah now standing next to him. The blond-haired girl pointed from the camera to the painting.

 _‘I need to take a photo of the painting?’_ Jamie didn’t know what would be accomplished in doing so, but what did he have to lose? _‘Hope there’s film in this thing’_ he thought as he brought the camera up to peer through the viewfinder. 

The focus frame was glowing blue upon being centered on the painting. Finding the shutter, the brunet pressed down on the round button with the flash going off. Jamie was surprised to find something revealed in the viewfinder after taking the photo.

A large wooden door had appeared for a brief second in place of the painting before the image reverted back to just the portrait. Jamie lowered the camera to find that Hannah had vanished. After looking around, the teen sighed. He wished she could’ve stuck around a little longer, but at least she left him a helpful tip.

“Thanks, Hannah,” Jamie said to the air. Hopefully, in addition to finding Matthew, he will have figured out a way to help her as well.

Jamie moved to the side of the painting and pushed it causing it to fall face forward. He winced at the loud thud as it hit the floor, sending dust particles flying. Sure enough, the hidden door was there.

Stepping over the fallen painting, Jamie stood in front of the door and grasped the round knob. Unlike the other doors he tried, this one simply clicked open when he twisted the knob. Taking a small breath, Jamie pushed the door open. The door gave way with a resounding squeak, revealing only darkness. 

Jamie was unable to make out what lied within the room, or what the room was. Even his flashlight had trouble penetrating through the shrouded space.

Even with the underlying dread, he fully entered the dark room.

It turned out to be smaller than expected, four walls and no windows. However, one side of the wall was made of mirror glass creating the illusion of a larger space.

An altar pressed against the far wall, lined with melted candles and framed photos of various people with their faces distorted. Next to it stood a grandfather clock whose pendulum and hands functioned in working order.

A bunch of items had been strewn about on the ground, from shattered porcelain to flowers long wilted brown. The brunet nearly had a heart attack from almost stepping on what he thought to be a small human arm. Only to sigh in relief upon realizing it was just a doll’s arm. 

However, that relief was short-lived seeing a bunch of other doll parts laying about; legs, arms, and even heads whose blank eyes seemed to follow Jamie wherever he moved. 

_‘Why-’_ He flinched as his thoughts were interrupted in the form of something dropping near his feet. His eyes met a doll torso clad in a stained white dress. _‘Where did that just come from?’_ He thought, his eyes widening in disbelief. He looked up and saw something that made his blood run cold.

Hanging suspended from the rafters were many limbless dolls, some swaying along with the rope tied around them.

“What...The...Hell?” Jamie shone his flashlight all around on the ceiling, unable to process what he was seeing. Warning bells rang through his head. He had to get out of there!

Too late.

The door slammed shut just as he reached it, unable to be opened no matter how much he pulled on it. It was as if some mysterious force was keeping it sealed.

The camera’s filament glowed red as the air turned frigid, to the point Jamie could see his breath coming out in clouds of mist. The energy in the room grew overwhelming to the point where it made him nauseous.

“Where is this coming from?! I feel terrible….”

Jamie held a hand to his head as he backed away from the door, nearly tripping over the doll parts on the floor. He turned back towards the altar and noticed something swirling over the altar, the red light of the camera growing more intense.

Steadying his trembling hands the best he could, Jamie captured the shot with the flash echoing throughout the room.

The image revealed the back of a warped looking man with dark hair hovering over the altar with both hands pressed on the surface in what could be described as distress. Even as Jamie lowered the camera, the man remained at the spot. The brunet swallowed while a bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. 

The man, having heard the flash, raised his head up and looked over his shoulder before fading. The brunet was about to sigh in relief, thinking the figure had gone, only to be met with insanely cold air at his back.

Jamie slowly craned his neck until his hazel eyes ended up meeting blank white ones. 

Crying out, the teen ducked and ran, barely avoiding the white lanky arms grabbing for him. Jamie turned around facing the man, his back hitting the altar as he stumbled backward.

“Christ!”

The figure before him was even more terrifying upfront; his clothes torn and bloodstained, skin an unnatural white, mouth hanging open allowing continuous moans to spew out. The man advanced towards the brunet with his arms outstretched.

The brunet stayed still, keeping his eyes on his attacker who was steadily closing the distance between them.

Jamie instinctively jumped into a side stance and delivered a back kick as the man got near, the heel of his shoe catching him at the jaw.

At least, it was supposed to.

Hazel eyes widened upon noticing that their owner’s foot merely phased through the ghost. 

_‘What?! But….I can see him...I know he’s there.’_

Jamie was still stunned looking over his shoulder when Icy fingers grabbed onto the ankle still in the air. The brunet gasped out as a shockwave of intense pain shot throughout his nerves, losing his grip on both the flashlight and camera in the process. Jamie found it a struggle to breathe, even his head was screaming in agony. The shock was enough for his other leg to give out, sending him falling to the ground. 

_‘No!’_ He bit his lip, holding in a scream. _‘No no no no!’_ He had to break free! _‘Lemme go...Lemme go…’_

“LEMME GO!” Jamie screamed, rolling to the side with all the strength he was able to muster, freeing his leg from the ghost’s grip.

The boy found himself flat against the sidewall. He slowly got back on his feet in spite of his body protesting, using the wall as support. He breathed harshly studying the man who was now turning his head around searching for him. Jamie pressed himself against the wall hoping to conceal himself in the darkness.

Jamie couldn’t believe his luck; he couldn’t harm the ghost, but it could harm him. How was that fair?

_“Jamie!”_

The brunet gasped, he knew that voice. “Matthew?”

_“Use the camera! It can protect you!”_

“The camera...” He wasn’t going to question it, he was willing to use anything that could help turn the tides. Jamie could see the camera still lying where he dropped it, shined on by the beam of the also fallen flashlight. The only thing preventing him from grabbing it being the aggressive man still standing in front of the altar. “I gotta get him away from it. But, how?”

Jamie closed his eyes and sighed. There was one way to divert the ghost’s attention. Shrugging his backpack off his shoulders, he dropped it as hard as he could, the obvious thud alerting the ghost to his position. The brunet pushed off the wall and walked to the middle.

The man whirled around and charged at the boy, moving away from the altar and the camera.

Perfect. Jamie ducked the grabbing arms and dove into a roll, grabbing the camera. The power exuding from the device was incredible. 

Jamie took a deep breath. “Okay,” he raised the camera up, “let’s see how powerful this thing is.” The ghost was easily caught within the viewfinder’s frame. Jamie heard something charging up as it approached and pushed down on the shutter, a bright light shot at the ghost’s face.

The ghost recoiled from the light and howled in pain, covering his face. 

_‘It worked!’_ Jamie moved closer taking another shot, not wanting to lose focus on the ghost. He took multiple shots, the ghost staggering backward in response to the camera’s power. 

Finally, the ghost fell to his knees and let out a long pained howl before fading away. A vision manifested in Jamie’s head.

A man was crumpled on his knees and sobbing into his hands.

_**“I just want...My child….They took my child...Please...bring her…. back…”** _

The vision ended, leaving Jamie to process what he had seen. He lowered the camera and looked down. “I’m sorry...” He uttered in a somber tone. Jamie may have warded off the ghost, but it’s evident they still haven’t found peace.

An old notebook laid where the man was. Jamie walked over and picked it up. But before he could inspect it further, the camera’s filament lit red once more. The clock’s hand struck the hour, ringing the constant bell.

Jamie looked around frantically until his eyes landed on the mirror wall. Something was moving in the glass lurking right behind his reflection. The brunet looked behind him seeing nothing. 

The specter revealed itself to be a girl dressed in a dirty white gown, her face obscured by long dark hair. The girl phased out of the mirror surrounded by an ominous grey aura. Loose ropes were tied around her wrists and ankles, trailing behind her as she slowly glided towards the mortal boy.

With trembling hands, Jamie raised the camera and took a shot. All that came out was a blurry image. The brunet continuously pressed the shutter, only to be met with the same results. The girl didn’t flinch even once. She was too strong for the camera’s power.

Jamie was at a loss. He peered at the door along his peripheral before looking forward again. The girl stopped moving and merely floated in place. Despite her eyes being hidden, it was blatant her gaze was aimed at him.

The brunet wanted to run for the door but couldn’t move, his limbs compelled to stay in place. He focused as much as he could to will any movement within his limbs, but it was no use.

The ghost lifted a hand and extended it with her palm out. Before Jamie knew it, a strong force slammed into his body sending him flying towards the wall behind him. The impact would’ve caused major injuries, had it not been for a certain white-haired young man swooping in and catching the boy. 

Jack Frost hissed from his back slamming against the wall but quickly dismissed the fading pain to focus on the unconscious boy in his arms. “Jamie…” he whispered, lowering Jamie to the ground keeping him cradled in his arms.

Jack’s blue eyes became cold as glaciers, glaring daggers at the girl. He shot a beam of ice from his willow staff, catching the opposing spirit in the chest. The girl let out a distorted raged cry as she stumbled back from the spell. From the shadows, black tendrils shot out from various directions wrapping themselves around the girl effectively subduing her. The specter struggled and snarled as the dark figure walked out of the shadows.

“Frost,” Pitch Black called, keeping his eyes on the girl. “how does the boy fare?”

“He’s unconscious, he’s cold,” Jack choked, gently brushing Jamie’s brown fringe away from his face. “but he’s still breathing,” He breathed out in relief as he held the younger boy to himself protectively. “he’s still breathing.” 

“Hmph. Plucky boy,” The dark spirit narrowed his eyes, having sensed something. “We need to go, I can sense more of them coming.” 

Pitch walked to Jack and Jamie, still keeping an eye on the demented specter still trapped in his shadow ropes. Jack kept Twiner sighted on the struggling girl while still holding Jamie with his free arm.

The Nightmare King made a striking motion with his arm, conjuring a black portal that swirled underneath him and the two boys. The three sunk into the portal, transporting them away from the mansion.

Jack placed a hand on Jamie’s cheek, “Stay with me, kiddo,” he whispered before they disappeared. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadow ropes holding the girl had dispersed, releasing her. She searched for the mortal who dared infringe upon her territory but found no one. 

Outraged at her prey escaping, the girl let out an enraged cry, shattering the glass wall while sending tremors throughout the vicinity. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie groaned as he came to. 

“Where...am I?” He wondered, his eyes fluttering open.

His head was killing him, but at least his covers and pillow did their job in soothing him.

Wait. Covers? Pillows?

The brunet instantly sat up in his bed and looked around, beyond shocked to see his bedroom instead of the walls of a rotting mansion. 

“How- how did I get here?” He held his still throbbing head, serving as a reminder of what had occurred not too long ago. “Shit. Did I really survive that?!”

“I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Jamie froze, his hazel eyes wide as saucers. He recognized that voice. “No way…” He slowly looked over and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him passively from a dark corner of his room. How convenient that it happened to be late into the night as well. The owner of said eyes was currently seated on a chair near Jamie’s desk, hands folded on his lap. “Pitch,” Jamie acknowledged evenly. 

“Jameson,” The Nightmare King responded without missing a beat. A smirk played along his lips at the distaste forming on the mortal boy’s face in response to the name. “I see you’re recovering quite well.”

“Yeah…” Jamie glanced at him warily, he still wasn’t fully used to a civil Pitch. “were you the one who brought me back?”

The man crossed arms. “I suppose I shouldn’t claim all the credit, your Guardian was the one who saved your life.”

“Jack?” The brunet blinked. “He’s here? But, it’s not his season yet.” He said, looking towards the window where the multicolored leaves flew outside. 

“I’m sure being a guardian hasn’t changed Frost’s disregard of certain rules.” The dark-haired man remarked. “Particularly when it comes to you.”

Jamie’s heart fluttered at that. He won’t lie, he was mildly touched at the notion Jack would pause his duties to come for him. “Is he still here?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“He’s with your sister,” Pitch answered. “she was beside herself with worry at the state you were brought in, especially when you were merely supposed to be ‘out with a friend’.”

The brunet winced hearing the white lie he gave Sophie and their mom before embarking on his investigation. He was going to have to apologize to Sophie later. “And he’s okay that I’m alone with you.”

“He’s not,” Pitch answered with a shrug. “But, someone had to reassure little Sophie her brother was still alive, as well as compose an explanation to give your mother. I’m sure you know who the obvious choice is.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Jamie said. He thought back to the girl he encountered before he was blasted into unconsciousness. “How’d you and Jack find me, anyway?”

Pitch snorted. “You’ve clearly forgotten who you’re speaking with. I can sense fear from anywhere, and you, James, really bled some delicious fear.” The dark spirit wore a demented grin for a brief second before becoming reserved again. “It was how I was able to lead Frost to your location and allowed me to counter that girl’s powers for some time.”

“Not that I’m ungrateful or anything, but why did you help save me?”

“I have my reasons. But mainly if you were to be killed, I’d much prefer it be by my hands.”

Most people would’ve been unsettled to the core, but Jamie, he just smiled. Maybe it was confidence from avoiding Black’s last attempt to eliminate him that one Easter night, or maybe he was just that accustomed to the man’s questionable sense of humor. 

“Those ghosts don’t like the living too much, don’t they?” His expression turned serious as he recalled the ones that attacked him. “That girl really wanted my head…”

“It’s nothing personal,” Pitch said simply. “Just like the many residents, her soul is corrupted by a malice overtaking the premise. Anger and hatred are all they can feel while under its influence.”

Jamie grimaced. “So they’ve been possessed?”

“Something along those lines. They’re cursed to relive their last moments repeatedly, unable to comprehend or accept that they’ve been reduced to shades of their former selves. Many are driven to madness where they’ll lash out at anyone among the living.”

The brunet gripped the blanket under his hands. He couldn’t imagine the hellish limbo those people were being subjected to. It made him feel even more horrible for the man he warded off with the camera and sadder when thinking of Hannah, and the kindness she expressed despite her circumstances. “They weren’t all hostile though,” He pointed out. “One even helped me.”

“Hmmm,” Pitch hummed in thought. “I suppose there are exceptions. Though, one must possess a strong will to be able to withstand such power.”

Jamie smiled with his thoughts turning back to Hannah. That sounded about right. His expression turned serious when he voiced another inquiry looming deep within his head. “What happens if a human is killed by them? The ghosts, I mean? Do they also become-”

“Ghosts?” Pitch finished. “Unfortunately for them, yes. I understand you mortals refer to it as being ‘spirited away’. ”

“So, those missing people- but being spirited away doesn’t always mean they’re gone, there’s still a chance for them to come back.”

“Not if the spirit realm had taken its toll. Mortals aren’t known to last long among the dead, their life and sanity are preyed upon until neither remains.

Jamie shivered, rubbing his shoulders. It just dawned on him that could’ve easily been him had it not for Jack and Pitch’s interference. Did that mean Matthew...He shook that thought out. There still had to be a chance to help Matthew out, he practically saw him! 

But now that he’d gain a better insight into what lay before him, how was he supposed to proceed? Especially having lost Matthew’s camera? He sighed, dropping his head. One step forward, two steps back. He turned his gaze to Pitch.

“Hey, Pitch?” Jamie asked, the dark-haired man tilting his chin indicating he was listening. “Was it just dumb luck I was able to survive getting maimed by those spirits? I know with what you just told me, I probably shouldn’t even be sitting here.” Call it morbid curiosity, but he did want to know.

“No, it’s really no coincidence you lasted as long as you did,” Pitch replied. “You always did have a strong will, James. A very infuriatingly strong will.” The man sneered.

“Awww, is someone still sore about a certain Easter?” Jamie teased tilting his head. Yeah, he was risking another near-death experience. But hey, it wouldn’t be the first time a malevolent entity tried to kill him.

“Brat.” Though a tinge of amusement was visible in the dark being’s shadowed eyes. “I believe I liked you better when you trembled at the sight of me.”

“You’re saying you actually like me?” Jamie smirked.

Pitch was silent for a moment and stood up from the chair. “Since you’re obviously getting better, I’d best take my leave.” He said instead. “Oh, you might want to prepare yourself for when Jack comes in. He’s not very pleased with your little stunt.”

Jamie winced looking away. He did not look forward to it. He was a first-hand witness of how bad it can get incurring the winter spirit’s wrath.

“Well, it can’t be any worse than almost ending up as ghost fodder.” Or can it? For all Jamie knew, Jack might consider getting Sandy to put him in a coma until winter. He gulped. One thing’s for sure, he probably wasn’t going to be trusted to go anywhere by himself for a while. 

Pitch grunted a laugh. “I wish you luck, then. Unpleasant dreams.” Jamie stopped him just as he was about to fade into the shadows.

“Pitch, wait!” The dark spirit stayed put, albeit with impatience wondering what the boy wanted this time. “Thanks for the save, really,” Jamie said softly. “And listen, if you need a place to hide or just lurk for a night, the space under my bed’s always open.”

Pitch’s eyes widened briefly in surprise. “Thank you…” The dark spirit eventually said. He raised his hand towards the far wall where Jamie’s desk was. The boy followed the direction his hand was pointing towards and was surprised to find the camera on his desk. “I figured it was useful to you in some way. Try not to lose it this time.”

Jamie stared at Pitch in disbelief before smiling. “Thanks.”

The dark-haired man nodded. “Good luck. Jamie.” He said before walking backward, disappearing into the shadows.

The young teen kept watching the spot where Pitch vanished. “Wow,” He uttered. “That was weird.” He had to admit though, the man turned out to be quite pleasant now that he was semi over his megalomaniac tendencies.

A light breeze caressed his cheek, he recognized the source. Looking over, his eyes met Jack standing in front of his closed door. The white-haired teen regarded Jamie with an unreadable expression. That unnerved Jamie even more, as it was a serious occurrence if the usually jubilant Jack Frost was silent. Jamie, not knowing what to say while anticipating Jack’s anger, managed a small half-smile.

But Jack stayed silent and walked towards Jamie, propping his staff against the wall along the way.

Jamie pushed the covers off him and rotated himself to where he was now sitting at the edge of his bed, watching Jack with his hands folded on his lap. He looked down when Jack stood in front of him. This had to be the part where Jack was going to yell or chastise, the chilly air filling his room was a big indicator of the sort.

However, Jamie found himself pulled into Jack’s arms, the older boy hugging him tight against his chest. He let out a faint squeak in surprise but then melted into the embrace. Now, this cold feeling was comforting in comparison to the freezing atmosphere of that house. But then again, Jack’s natural coolness had always been a source of comfort for the young teen.

Jack slowly pulled away, asking softly, “Are you alright?” The brunet nodded. “Good,” Jack smiled in relief before narrowing his icy blue eyes in fury. “Because GODDAMN are you in for it, mister!!!!” He bellowed, standing to his full height.

Jamie flinched. _‘There it is,’_ he thought, hunching down at the sight of Jack glaring down at him. The white-haired teen groaned in frustration and began pacing back and forth, the younger boy sitting meekly at his bed like a child receiving a scolding. _‘This is familiar,’_ Jamie bit his lip thinking back to that time.

“Seriously, Jamie! What were you thinking?!” Jack demanded looking straight at the younger boy “Of all people, you should’ve known how bad that house is! You’re not equipped to handle those types of spirits! You could’ve Died!”

Jamie’s eyes gazed down to the floor. He knew Jack was right, but he didn’t regret his decision. “I’m sorry, Jack.” He uttered. “But, I swear I wasn’t there for shits and giggles.” He kept his head down as he explained. “A friend of mine has been missing for weeks, close to a month. And I got this feeling that place is where he went. I couldn’t just ignore it or wait for someone else to do something, not when there’s still a chance to bring him back. Back to the people still hoping for his safe return.”

“Jamie…” The brunet felt his chin being raised up by gentle fingers. Jack sighed, his eyes softened as a rueful smile took place. “You always did strive to do the right thing, kiddo." He said, using the same hand to brush away the fringe covering Jamie’s right eye. “Guess I can’t fault you too much for that.” 

Jamie smiled, placing his own hand on top of Jack’s. It warmed him how much Jack still knew and understood him despite how the years have passed. His expression became downcasted thinking of Matthew. “I still couldn’t get to him, though,” he said sadly. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

Jamie shrugged. “Like I said, I couldn’t wait for anyone to do something. And I wasn’t going to expect you to drop everything just to help with my matters, I know kids all over the world need you guys more.”

The winter spirit shook his head before pulling the younger boy into another hug. “Doesn’t make you any less important, Jamie. I meant it when I said we’ll always be there for you. You don’t have to take care of everything on your own.”

“I gotta at some point,” Jamie murmured as he nuzzled against the fabric of Jack’s hoodie. “You can’t protect me all the time.”

The taller boy rested his cheek on top of Jamie’s head, feeling the soft brown tresses against his skin. “Doesn’t mean I won’t try.”

The two remained in each others’ arms for some time, neither wanting to part. Jamie missed this, the feel of Jack’s arms around him and just his presence in general. He just wished it was in better circumstances. 

Gazing at the camera, Jamie’s attention was caught by a notebook lying next to it. The brunet pulled away from Jack and walked to his desk and inspected the notebook. It was the same one he’d found in that hidden room back at the mansion.

Upon opening it, a loose folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the desk. Setting the notebook aside, Jamie picked up the paper and unraveled it. He recognized the handwriting despite the paper being marked with stains and creases. 

**If you’re reading this, then that must mean they got me.** **I knew the potential danger that’d come with stepping foot into this mansion, but I’ve been feeling something calling me to it for a while now. I had already harbored great curiosity about the mystery behind this grand house, and as someone who inspired to be a folklorist, I couldn’t resist the urge any longer. The minute I arrived, I could already feel the cursed energy all around. I managed to uncover several accounts left behind by the residents, shedding some light on the family’s tradition and how the force behind this curse came to fruition. Their spirits have been trapped for centuries by that force, their desperate cries for help say it all. However, I did manage to connect with some who were able to see my willingness to hear their plight. Seeing them so sad and helpless made me all the more determined to help them. I thought I could break the curse myself, but it appeared I just wasn’t strong enough against the ghosts here.**

**I don’t think they intend on letting me leave. There’s no telling how much time I have left.**

**To whoever is reading this, if you can, please solve the mystery in my stead. I’m positive doing so will lead to the key in lifting this curse and relieving the trapped souls of their suffering. I’ve recorded all the information I was able to gather in this notebook, look through them carefully.**

**There are many aggressive ghosts here, but not all. Some will even help you. Remember, these were people at one point, people who met a terrible fate. It’s only right they be allowed to rest in peace.**

**I also ask, please let my family know that I’m sorry I won’t be coming home. I get I didn’t make the wisest decision coming here despite my sixth sense warning me, but I don’t believe it was the wrong one. I wish you luck and that you see this through. I believe you will succeed.**

**Matthew Asou**

Jamie’s hand still gripping the letter dropped. He felt a stinging in his eyes. 

He really had been too late...

Jack who had been reading over Jamie’s shoulder the whole time, embraced the younger boy from behind. “I’m sorry, kiddo...” He whispered sadly. He may not have known Matthew, but he always hated it when a young life was lost. 

The brunet didn’t respond, his head filled with regret and many ‘what if’s’. _‘If I had kept in touch more, if I thought to look for him sooner, if I went with him,’_ But none of it mattered, in the end, his friend was gone. 

Jamie’s eyes found the camera sitting on his desk, worn yet exuding with power. The brunet’s free hand began to curl into a fist as anguish slowly gave way to determination. He turned around and loosened Jack’s arms around him, keeping his hands on the top of the other’s. He looked up at Jack, his hazel eyes shining fiercely. “I have to go back.” He said, calm but firm with purpose.

Jack’s Ice blue eyes widened in disbelief. “What?! Jamie, you can’t-”

Jamie held up his hand. “The information Matthew acquired are in my hands, I can’t just ignore everything with what I know now. There’s still a possibility of putting this whole thing to rest. I owe it to Matthew, as well as the many others still trapped there, that I pick up where he left off.” He gazed beseechingly at the older teen still looking at him with protest. “Please. Don’t try to stop me, Jack.”

The ever-present conflict was visible in Jack’s expression. “How can you ask me that?” he laughed humorlessly. “You seriously expect me to be okay with you risking your life like this? Jamie, if Pitch hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known the danger you were in.” He shook his head. “I could’ve lost you and I wouldn’t know…”

“Jack…”

The winter spirit tightly held Jamie to himself. “You don’t know how scared I was, Jamie. Scared you would’ve been lost for good,” he whispered.

Jamie gripped the back of Jack’s hoodie. “I was scared too,” he replied, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. “I was scared I wouldn’t be able to see you, Sophie, my mom, or everyone ever again.” He slightly pulled away to look up at Jack. “But, you came to save me in the nick of time. I was reminded you’re still there looking out for me, even if I can’t always see you.” He could see the guilt forming in Jack’s eyes. He placed his hand on the spirit’s cool cheek. “Don’t feel bad, Jack. You made a vow to be a Guardian to all kids, not just one.” Jamie said softly.

Jack smiled slightly, it always amazed him how wise Jamie was despite his age. He held the hand at his cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. “Then let me go with you,” He pleaded. “What Guardian would I be if I’m not there to protect you?”

“You can’t, Jack. Winter isn’t going to provide itself. This is something I’m going to have to do on my own.”

“Jamie-”

Jamie only smiled as he remarked, “I’ve believed in you for a long time, you know,” Jack nodded, he never doubted the brunet’s belief. “Think you can believe in me?”

Jack sighed. He still couldn’t believe Jamie was set on going in alone. He wanted to tell him to wait until winter when Jack could be near or at least let him consult with the other Guardians about this matter. 

But at the same time, Jack knew his boy like the back of his hand. Nothing was going to change Jamie’s mind, his determination would always stand unwavering. As expected of the child who was once the Last Light.

The winter spirit took in every feature of the boy in front of him, the freckles dotted subtly on his fair skin, the faint line of the long healed scar on his right eye, soot marks smeared along his cheeks. 

Jamie’s cheeks changed to a rosy red as he looked away. “What?” Jamie asked, clearly flustered at Jack’s intense stare.

Jack smiled at the endearing sight and said, “Just can’t believe how much you’ve grown, kiddo.” He leaned down placing his forehead against Jamie’s, his hand drifting downwards until it rested at the younger teen’s hip. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

The brunet gave a knowing smile. “No promises, but I’ll try. Can you refrain from stealing Bunnymund’s eggs while I’m gone?”

“No promises, but I’ll try.” Jack echoed, his usual smirk slowly taking place. The brunet’s heart stuttered, as embarrassing as it was, he’d always been weak under Jack’s playful smirk. The pair kept their gaze on the other, unwilling to look away.

The moment came to an end in the form of the door swinging open. Startled, they turned to see it was Sophie barging in, promptly shutting the door behind her.

“Jamie?!” The young girl was wide-eyed, evidently surprised her older brother was already up and about. She ran the pair, capturing Jamie in a tight hug.

“Oof!” The brunet winced at the vice grip the smaller girl had on him. “Soph, Soph! Need to breathe!” Jack chuckled, releasing his arms from Jamie.

Sophie did let go at some point, but not without punching hard on Jamie’s arm afterward. 

“Ow!” The eldest Bennett yelped, rubbing his arm. “Good to see you too, sis.”

“Don’t ‘sis’ me, you crazy idiot!” Sophie glared as tears prickled her green eyes. “I can’t believe you! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

Jack intended to calm the girl down, not wanting her to yell when Jamie had just woken up. However, the younger boy stopped him with a reassuring smile. After all, Sophie did have a right to be upset in this instance.

“Believe me, I haven’t heard the end of it.” Jamie gave his sister an apologetic hug. “I’m sorry, Sophie,” he said softly. Sophie sniffled and wiped at her eyes, returning the hug without hesitation.

“You’re forgiven,” she muttered, “only because I’m glad you’re okay.” burying her head in Jamie’s sweater. She let out a sneeze. “Why’re you all dusty?”

Jamie couldn’t help but laugh fondly. Leave it to Sophie and her timing. “How’s mom?” He asked, changing the subject but also knowing that was another person who’d be confronting him about his physical state soon.

“Right now, believes you just need rest after overexerting yourself from a long bike ride. Hope you know, it took a lot to convince her not to bring you straight to the hospital.”

Jamie nodded gratefully. “Thanks for that.” He didn’t think it would’ve been necessary. Besides his head still pounding, he was mostly fine. 

“Don’t thank me yet, she’s still planning on having a talk with you later.”

“Of course.” He saw that coming. He could practically hear the lecture she was most definitely going to give him. But, as long as she stays unaware of what really happened to him, he’ll take the reprimand. 

Sophie could tell when her brother was in deep thought. “I won’t hear what’s really going on, am I?” Jamie bit his lip. His silence was all his sister needed. She sighed. “I won’t ask then. Just….” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t do anything crazy.”

 _‘Kinda late for that,’_ Jamie continued to hug Sophie as he looked over at Jack, both of their expressions grim. 

Jamie knew he was crazy to go back to that mansion after experiencing what he did. But, his resolve was set. He would solve the mystery and free the souls imprisoned, especially Matthew’s.

He may not be able to bring Matthew home, but he can at least bring closure to his family about his disappearance. 

If he succeeds, they would all receive closure.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not proud of myself for how long this took. I ended up sick for the last few weeks and I could barely write even one sentence. But, I'm glad I managed to write up to the finishing point.
> 
> For those who may be unfamiliar, Fatal Frame, or Zero in Japan and Project Zero in the UK, is a Japanese horror video game series that is quite acclaimed to be one of the scariest games to play among gamers. Each game shares a common theme of the protagonist wandering into a haunted location or property armed with only a supernatural camera as their only means of defense against the vengeful spirits they encounter. And of course, the location is overtaken by some sort of calamity that occurred due to a ceremony gone wrong. And by ceremony, I mean "someone has to be sacrificed in a gruesome manner" ceremony. The full objective in these games has always been to figure out what happened in the location and finally lift the curse, thus appeasing the spirits who have been caught in the fallout.
> 
> Another common trait the protagonists share is that they come into these places with the purpose of finding someone close to them who had gone missing. Well, at least 1,4, and 5 did. The second game was more "My sister and I are trapped in this haunted village, but we can't get out because I have to chase after my sister who's possessed by this game's main ghost". You get the idea. 
> 
> The camera you use in the game is called the Camera Obscura. The first game just refers to it as "the camera", but it has a more official name by the second game. I feel Jamie would make good use out of it even if he didn't need it to see ghosts. Another thing about the camera is that it has the power to exorcise the spirits. Not a bad thing to have while ghost hunting, right?
> 
> Matthew was ultimately created for this story as a reason for Jamie to go into the mansion, but his surname Asou wasn't random. It was referenced to Dr. Kunihiko Asou who is a prominent figure in the games. He is identified to be the creator of the Camera Obscura. While not seen until FF5, Dr. Asou's notes of his research can be found in each game, describing in detail the functions of the Camera Obscura as well as other concepts of what is described as "Mystical Science".
> 
> I feel it's not too farfetched that Jamie would traverse an alleged haunted mansion by himself. I mean, this is the same boy who willingly stood in the path of lethal black sand. Plus, he cares too much about his loved ones to get them involved. Also, he understands he ain't the only one who knows the Guardians.
> 
> And yes, BenneFrost, occasionally SnowAngel for me. I went from "sorta kinda hinting" it to "Yeah, they're into each other. They know it. They ain't afraid to show it".
> 
> As for Pitch, I was sweating with his characterization, not gonna lie. But, I like the whole "villain is kinda mellowed out but still isn't someone you'd pick flowers with" vibe. 
> 
> Anyway, rambling's over. Thanks for reading.


End file.
